Sweet Bliss
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Makoto works as a fireman while Haruka works as a part-time chef and swims competitively. The two lovers live together and enjoy each other's company after long days of work. One evening during dinner, Haruka brings up the conversation of kids. What Makoto says in response takes Haruka by surprise. [A short one shot of my favorite Free! couple]


The smell of mackerel filled the house as Makoto walked inside. His firefighter uniform was dirty due to a small fire that had taken place earlier. Luckily, he and three of his co-workers were able to save a mother and her two children in time and put out the fire before it did any more damage. Makoto easily took off his boots and walked further into the small home he enjoyed coming back to. Of course, the house wasn't the only thing he loved coming back to after a long day.

Makoto smiled once he saw his raven haired lover. He was wearing his favorite blue apron and cooking his special dish which included mackerel. Haruka snapped out of his concentration and looked over at Makoto.

"I'm home," Makoto said.

"Welcome back," Haruka responded as he turned off the stove. "Dinner's almost ready so you can go ahead and take a quick shower while I put everything together."

"Thanks Haru."

Makoto made sure to walk over to the shorter male and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his head before he left the kitchen. It was a shame that he didn't see Haruka's face turn a bright shade of red from the gesture, but there were many other chances for him to witness it. Haruka quickly grabbed plates and cups and went to set the table. It was a daily routine that he had grown accustomed to. He'd work part time as a chef at a top class restaurant and then spend the rest of his time swimming and training with Rin for competitions. Haruka had a rather busy schedule to maintain, but it didn't stop him from cooking at home and spending some quality time with the man he loved.

Makoto was a top fireman with many hours of work. He barely had time to sleep sometimes, which worried Haruka. Makoto also tried his best to help Coach Sasabe at the rec center every now and then. He loved teaching kids how to swim and never complained when Coach Sasabe asked him for a favor on one of his days off.

Looking over the table and making sure he had everything set, Haruka left the kitchen and went upstairs to alert Makoto that dinner was ready. Walking through the hallway and towards the bathroom, Haruka could hear the shower running inside. He gently knocked on the door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay Haru! I'll be down in a bit!" Makoto cheerfully replied.

Haruka turned around and went back downstairs. He sat down at the table and patiently waited. It didn't take long for Makoto to arrive. As soon as he saw the table filled with delicious food, his eyes sparkled and a huge smile ran across his face. "Haru! This looks delicious!"

"Eat as much as you want," Haruka replied as Makoto sat down. The two said their quick prayers before they began to dig in.

"So how was your day Haru?" Makoto asked after a few bites of food.

"It was fine. The restaurant wasn't too busy and training wasn't that hard today."

"Ah, that's good. I was ready to give you a massage before bed."

"What about you?" Haruka asked.

"There were a few emergencies, but the main one was a small fire that happened earlier. We saved a mother and her two kids and stopped the fire in time before it got worse. I was really happy after I helped rescue them. They were a really nice family."

Haruka looked up at Makoto's smile. A thought quickly came to his mind. "Do you ever want kids of your own?"

"Eh? I mean kids are nice, but I'm happy being with you Haru."

"What if I could have babies, would you want to have kids?" Haruka replied bluntly.

"Haru! Why are you asking that?!"

"It's just a question. We already know I can't physically have children. So, would you want to have kids if I could have them?"

Makoto couldn't look away from Haruka's serious face. He sighed, knowing that Haruka wouldn't drop the topic if he didn't answer him. "Yes Haru. If you could have kids, I'd love to make them with you. I'd also love it if they looked like you."

"Hmm."

The satisfied smile on Haruka's lips let Makoto know that his answer was approved. Makoto reached his hand out to gently touch Haruka's face. His heart always skipped a beat whenever Haruka's beautiful blue eyes looked directly at him. It reminded him everyday on how lucky he was to call Haruka his lover and best friend.

"Haru…Let's try and make a baby tonight."

Haruka's face turned a deep shade of red. Makoto wasn't usually so straight-forward, but on the rare occasions that he was, Haruka was always taken by surprise. The only thing Haruka could do was nod his head in agreement. He didn't want to finish his mackerel too quickly, but deep down, he was more eager to what awaited him once the two of them made it to the bedroom.

XXXX

As soon as Makoto's back hit the bed, he felt all of the hard day's work go away. The soft pillow under his head made him want to fall asleep instantly. But he remembered what he had told Haruka during dinner. Now that he was alone, he blushed as he recalled it. Sometimes things just came out of his mouth without a second thought. He guessed he got wrapped up in Haruka's thoughts about kids that his mind automatically decided to blurt an embarrassing response to it.

The door to the room opened as Haruka stepped inside and closed it behind him. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. Makoto looked over at him, noticing the slight blush on his face. The sight was always adorable to Makoto, but he knew better then to voice his thoughts out loud.

"Are you going to turn off the light Haru?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Haruka leaned over to turn off the lamp. He slowly then lied down next to Makoto and grabbed his hand once he was on his back. It was almost a habit for the two of them to seek each other's hands. The warmth of the other person always reassured them that what they had wasn't a beautiful dream, but a beautiful reality that they never wanted to end.

Haruka turned his head to the side so he could look at Makoto's green eyes. Even in the dim room, he could still see every part of Makoto's face with ease. Makoto moved his face closer until his lips hovered over Haruka's. It didn't matter how many times they kissed, hugged or slept together. In the end, Haruka always felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. The way Makoto leaned down and kissed him never stopped sending sparks through his body. The gentle way Makoto tightened his grip around Haruka's hand while he moved on top of him.

"Haru…"

Makoto slowly moved his lips down Haruka's neck. He made sure not to leave any marks. The last time he did, it only caused Haruka trouble. Rin and the other men in training teased Haruka about his hot love life. Haruka tried his best to ignore them, but inside he was inwardly cursing Makoto for putting him in an embarrassing situation. Fortunately for Makoto, Haruka didn't hold the grudge for too long, especially after Makoto apologized by buying Haruka fresh mackerel and taking him to the aquarium.

Haruka tugged at Makoto's shirt. Their clothes were in the way. They were keeping Haruka from feeling Makoto's warm body. Makoto leaned away to look down at Haruka. He could see the desire in Haruka's eyes. It didn't take long for them to strip away their clothes and seek one another in the darkness. Even if they couldn't have kids together, just imagining that they could caused the passion between them to increase with every kiss and every touch.

With their hands clasped and their lips pressed together, they loved each other with all the energy they could muster after a long day. Two people joined as one and two hearts put in sync, their hands tightened their grips as bliss filled their bodies and their minds.

Makoto leaned away from Haruka and went to lie at his side. He grabbed Haruka and embraced him in a loving way. "I love you Haru. Let's try again and again until we make a mini Haru."

Haruka blushed at the thought, but smiled and nodded his head against Makoto's chest. There was nowhere he would rather be then in Makoto's arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! So I thought I'd write a one shot for this couple since I already had the idea in my mind :P I hope you MakoxHaru lovers enjoyed it! I love this couple so much! ;-; Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed and feel free to check out my other stories if they interest you! ^_^**


End file.
